


Give it back

by DallonsDoritos (ImAHoomanBeaan)



Series: Hamilton One-Shots [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Charles Lee-centric, Flirty Marquis de Lafayette, Implied Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, M/M, Nice Charles Lee, and his dog, dog stealing, george washington is so done, hE WAS DOG-NAPPED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAHoomanBeaan/pseuds/DallonsDoritos
Summary: Lafayette keeps stealing Charles Lee's dogs.
Relationships: Charles Lee/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: Hamilton One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016458
Kudos: 9





	Give it back

Washington sighed as Lafayette rushed by his tent, laughing loudly. Lee wasn't far behind, clearly pissed to Hell and back.

"YOU BITCH, GIVE ME MY DOG NOW!" Lee yelled, gaining on the tall Frenchman.

"NO!" Lafayette called back, making a few sharp turns. Lee fell off his balance and tumbled into a bush.

"Just give it back, Lafayette," Washington said, clearly tired. It was the third time that week Lafayette had taken one of Lee's dogs, everyone was surprised that Lee noticed they were gone. Lee got up from the bush, a few scratches on his face, and went into full speed to get his pet back from Lafayette. Lafayette yelped a little and ran into his tent. He tilted the cot in front of the flaps, just as a small deter as there was no way to lock the tent. He put down the dog and sprawled on the floor. The dog sniffed his hand as if to make sure the Frenchman hadn't died. The flap of the tent flew open and Lee tripped on the cot, a pissed off look on his face. The dog barked, seeing its master.

"You bitch. Spado, come here, boy," Lee said, getting up. Spado happily trotted to Lee, not so kindly stepping on Lafayette. Lee picked him up and cooed a bit at him.

"I promise I won't let the mean Frenchman take you again," he said, loud enough for Lafayette to hear. Spado barked and wagged his tail.

"Hey, I'm not mean," Lafayette said, looking at Lee. He didn't bother getting up, running around camp from an angry general with over 20 years of experience was enough to tire him for weeks. Spado licked Lee's face, thankfully avoiding the injuries the bush had caused.

"Spado thinks so, isn't that right boy?" Lee asked. Spado barked again and kept a wagging tail.

"Hey! The dog doesn't know the difference between good people and bad," Lafayette said.

"Are you saying Spado isn't smart? You're one to talk," Lee said, putting down his dog.

"Takes one to know one," Lafayette said, sitting up. He grabbed the canteen hanging from his desk and took a hearty sip.

"I- I think me and Spado are going to take our leaves now," Lee said, whistling for Spado's attention. He carefully moved the cot from the entrance and left with his dog. Lafayette sat in silence before getting up and following Lee. Lee hadn't noticed and took a turn into the woods as he talked with his dog.

"Don't look at me like that, Spado, I needed to leave... NO! NOT BECAUSE OF THAT-... That's a fair point, but no... Because I'm scared- I said don't look at me like that. I really shouldn't let you hang out with Sidney again, look at the kind of dog she turned you into..." Lee said. It sounded he was having a normal conversation with a person, but Spado never responded as a person would have. Lafayette stepped on a branch and immediately ducked into bushes.

"Hold that thought, I think we're being followed..." Lee said. He kneeled down, grabbing the small knife he had holstered to his leg for close combat. He took a few more steps, keeping low, and looked right at the bushes Lafayette was in. He glared a little more, trying to spot anything abnormal in them before stepping a little further. Lafayette let out a small sigh and leaned against the tree. However, he hit his head, and he muttered a small "ow", gaining Lee's attention again. Lee took light steps, watching his footing before pushing apart the bushes right in front of Lafayette, his knife ready to cause injury. Lafayette screamed and scooted back into the tree.

"Jesus- Lafayette- I almost stabbed you, what are you doing out here?" Lee asked, placing his knife into its holster. He offered a hand to Lafayette, who accepted it graciously.

"I heard a voice and thought it was British spies," Lafayette said, standing in the clearing. Spado barked at him.

"Spado, no, be nice," Lee said to his dog.

"Oh? Now you want to be nice?" Lafayette asked.

"It feels appropriate since I almost stabbed you, yes," Lee said. Spado rolled onto his back, earning a look from Lee. Lafayette bent down and gave the dog well-earned belly scratches. Lee laughed a little, leaning into a tree. He pulled his hat over his face to nap. Spado hopped into his lap and scared Lee. He gently petted the small dog and adjusted his position on the tree. Lafayette took Lee's hat, placing it on his own head and causing the general to make an annoyed sound.

"First my dogs, and now my hat? What's next? My tent?" Lee asked, staying against the tree.

"No, it's your heart," Lafayette flirted, half-jokingly.

"I'm afraid that's already been taken," Lee said.

"Wait, what?" Lafayette asked. He sounded disappointed, placing Lee's hat back down by the general. 

"Yeah, sorry, my dogs took it already, you're late to the party," Lee laughed out. Lafayette glared at Spado.

"Can I have the part for people?" he asked.

"There's supposed to be a part for people?" Lee jokingly asked.

"Yes? Did the dogs take it too?" Lafayette asked.

"Nope, you did," Lee said casually. Lafayette sputtered nonsense at Lee's words.

"You don't need to take my dogs for my attention, just ask. Plus I'm tired of chasing you around camp," Lee said before he placed his hat back on his face and fell asleep. 

The next day, everyone woke up to Lee screaming at Lafayette as usual.

"Hamilton, where's the whiskey?" Washington said from his tent.

"It's 7 AM, sir-" Hamilton said.

"Exactly."

"LAFAYETTE! MY DOG!" Lee said, chasing down Lafayette. He tackled the taller, careful to make sure his dog didn't get hurt in the fall. Lee was clearly upset and pinned down the Frenchman as his dog walked back to his tent.

"You look really hot up there," Lafayette said, holding a smirk.

"I told you that you didn't need to take my dogs for my attention," Lee said, moving so he was completely over Lafayette.

"Oui, but you look handsome when pissed," Lafayette said quietly.

"Lee, get off Lafayette, he let your dog go," Washington said, looking at the two as if they were toddlers on a playground. Lee sat up, unpinning Lafayette's arms, and looked at the general as if he were insane. That gave enough time for Lafayette to switch their positions with a little "ha". Washington decided to give up trying to separate the two and let them figure it out. In the best-case scenario, they learn better close combat skills. Worst case, one of them gets hurt.

"Get off of me!" Lee yelled, using his strength to try to push Lafayette off. He used his legs to flip Lafayette over his head and get back to the top.

"The French don't go down that easily," Lafayette said, flipping the two to their sides. Lee's back bumped into someone, causing both men to glance up. Above them, John Laurens stood, very tired.

"Either quiet down or make out, you both are so loud in the mornings," he said, getting out of their way. Lafayette took the distraction to sit down on Lee's chest.

"Lafayette-" Lee said, fighting a bit. He stopped, gaining a bit of concern from Lafayette. He glanced down and was immediately pushed off by Lee. The two tumbled around until they were splashing each other in the river and laughing at the stupidity of the whole situation. Lafayette dove under and popped up under Lee. Lee fell backward into the river and flipped Lafayette off. Lafayette laughed and swam to the bank before Lee could get his revenge. Lee followed, removing his soaked shirt. Lafayette stared, he knew the general must've been strong, but may the Lord have mercy on Lafayette's poor gay soul.

The following day when Lafayette went to get ready to take one of Lee's dogs, someone stopped him.

"Alex, let me go!" Lafayette complained in his friend's arms.

"No. You two wake up everyone at 7 in the morning with your yelling and running," Alexander complained.

"Good, they need to be ready early in the morning! Besides, I wasn't going to start yelling and running today, I had other ideas!" Lafayette said, defending himself.

"Oh really? Then what were you planning to do at 7 AM?" Alexander asked. Lafayette flushed pink and rubbed his neck nervously.

"Normal things, comme regarder le lever du soleil, des choses normales!" Lafayette said, speaking French out of nervousness. **(like watching the sunrise, normal things!)**

"Il ne monte pas pendant une heure. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Alexander said. Lafayette knew he was cornered. **(It doesn't rise for another hour. What are you doing?)**

"Ai-je dit lever de soleil? Je veux dire, euh, je vais nager!" Lafayette stammered out, trying to twirl his way out of Alexander. **(Did I say sunrise? I mean, uh, I was going for a swim!)**

"...I'm not dumb, but I'm tripping you if you guys start running," Alexander said, letting Lafayette go. Lafayette silently cheered and walked into Lee's tent, looking at the dog sleeping right next to his side. He picked it up and Lee stirred a bit, using his arm to look for his pet. Lafayette crawled into the area he moved the dog from and felt Lee's arms wrap around him.

"Told you that you didn't need to take Spado for my attention," Lee said, his voice was laced with sleep.

"It's a fun morning workout, for the both of us," Lafayette quietly laughed.

"Until one of us gets hurt," Lee yawned.

"It's not that bad, your scratches are scabbed over," Lafayette said.

"Yeah... Can we give everyone another hour before we start running? I wanna sleep a bit more," Lee muttered, going back to sleep. His arms hung loosely on Lafayette, allowing him to look at the document on his desk. The general was tidy, so a stray paper on his must've been important. Upon an immediate glance, Lafayette could see it was addressed to him.

> "Marquis de Lafayette,
> 
> I know this might either be extremely obvious or extremely sudden, but I believe I might've developed romantic feelings for you. I can't tell if it was when we were in the river or when you took my dog for the first time, but it happened and I feel as if the best approach would be to hand off this letter before I either do something stupid or I lose my chances. I'm aware you may not feel the same, so you could either continue our early morning shenanigans or just ignore me. I would understand both options just fine. On the chance you do, I sincerely hope we can find a way to properly share our affections. Also, Spado never thought you were mean, nor did I.
> 
> General Charles Lee"

Lafayette picked up the note and smiled sweetly at it as he put it into his coat pocket. He glanced at the sleeping general, giggling at the fact he was searching in need of something to hold close. Lafayette slid back next to him and smiled warmly at the immediate cuddles. The hour passed quickly and Lee sat up stretching out his body.

"Ready?" he asked, leaning onto the taut edge of the tent.

"No, I need to do something first, " Lafayette said, smirking a little. Lee glanced at his desk, seeing the letter was missing. He blushed a bit and looked at Lafayette.

"Did you-" he began. Lafayette took the off guard opportunity to kiss him sweetly. Lee kissed back, falling onto his cot. Lafayette pulled away and smiled down at him.

"Oui, I did. I hope that answers your questions," Lafayette said. Lee nodded and smiled a bit back.

"I'm ready now, the question now is Spado ready?" Lafayette said, looking at the small dog. Spado barked and jumped up. Lafayette picked him up and rushed out of the tent. Lee gave a 10-second countdown before getting up and following Lafayette.

"LAFAYETTE! GET BACK HERE!" he yelled out. A collective groan was heard around the camp as everyone realized that the pair wasn't going to give them a day of relaxation.

Hamilton kept true to his word and Lafayette faceplanted quickly as Lee caught up to him.


End file.
